1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for distributing video content using client to host pairing of integrated receivers/decoders (IRDs).
2. Description of the Related Art
Direct broadcast satellite (DBS) systems have become commonplace in recent years. DBS have been designed to ensure that only paying subscribers receive program materials transmitted by service providers. Among such systems are those which use a conditional access module (typically in the form of a smartcard) that can be removably inserted into the receiver.
One of the disadvantages of existing DBS receivers is that every television requires a separate integrated receiver/decoder (IRD) and conditional access module in order to receive unique programming. Moreover, each of the IRDs requires a tuner and conditional access module in order to receive and decrypt the programming. In addition, each of the IRDs requires a disk drive or other non-volatile storage in order to provide digital video record (DVR) capabilities. All of these components drive up the cost of the IRDs.
Currently, there is no method of a host IRD with a conditional access module securely sharing content one or more client IRDs without a conditional access module. One of the key reasons is that the prior art provides no method for the service provider to selectively control authorized client IRDs. Service providers have no method of preventing widespread, and possible unauthorized, distribution of their program materials if several IRDs are networked together.
The present invention describes an architecture that includes a central or host IRD and one or more lightweight secondary or client IRDs coupled thereto. The present invention also describes a method of encrypting the program materials between the IRDs in the network and a method for the host IRD to know which other client IRDs are allowed on the network using a host-client relationship.
Since these client IRDs are known and trusted by the host IRD, then the host IRD can transmit program materials to the client IRDs. This means that the client IRDs would not require a tuner, conditional access module, or disk drive, since the host IRD is responsible for the reception, descrambling and storage of the program material, and the conditional access module associated with the host IRD is responsible for the reception of media encryption keys for program decryption by host and client IRDs. This allows distribution of the program materials throughout a household or other location at a significantly reduced cost as compared to other schemes, which require full IRDs for each individual subscriber.